Fantasy Crush
by versusthequeer
Summary: Lauren Lewis lived by a very strict set of rules: no dating, no feelings, no sleepovers, no repeats, and absolutely NO numbers. But when a one night stand shows up randomly in the young doctor's life, Lauren's questioning whether or not to break a few of those rules. Human/AU
1. I: There Are Rules

**Title: **Fantasy Crush**  
Summary: **Lauren Lewis lived by a very strict set of rules: no dating, no feelings, no sleepovers, no repeats, and absolutely NO numbers. But when a one night stand shows up randomly in the young doctor's life, Lauren's questioning whether or not to break a few of those rules. **Human/AU**  
**Rating: **M  
**A/N: **Hey guys! Just got this idea randomly, so I'm sorry if the first chapter lacks detail and stuff. I'll get better, I promise.

* * *

**Chapter I: There Are Rules  
**  
Her eyes were constantly on the lookout, scanning the bar multiple times; looking for someone. Anyone, really.

Lauren did this every few months… slept with strangers, that is. Her last relationship ended bitterly and badly, to say in the least; so, by this point in time, getting laid was all that really mattered to her. She wouldn't say that she gets around a lot, because in reality, she doesn't and she takes pride in that. One girl every four months only makes up 3 girls in a year, six in the last two. Yeah, leave it up to Lauren to take over 2 years to get over a cold-hearted bitch who destroyed everything they had ever built on false accusations. _This_ is exactly why she didn't do relationships.

The bar is packed with loads of beautiful women, but most of them seem to be with other people. She sips her been when suddenly, a dark haired woman catches her attention. She's alone, talking to the bartender. Lauren contemplates walking up and talking to her, but she's not sure if now is the best time. For now, she decides that she'll probably stay low key, but keep an eye on the brunette.

The woman turns around, and her eyes meet Lauren's. She sends a sly smile which Lauren returns, raising her drink a bit as if to say 'hello'. The woman turns back to face the bartender, pays for her drink, and starts walking in Lauren's direction.

Lauren swallows a lump in her throat as the brunette inches closer, realizing just how absolutely stunning she is.

"Mind if I sit here?" The woman asks, motioning towards the empty barstool at Lauren's table.

"Not at all," Lauren replies. "Be my guest." She hopes that she doesn't sound nervous because she definitely feels this way. There's something about her that lured Lauren in instantly, and Lauren was internally freaking out. She _never_ feels this way about someone within the first 30 seconds of meeting them.

"Thank you," the woman says shyly as she sits down. "I'm Bo."

Lauren makes a mental note to remember that. "Lauren."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Lauren. So, what brings you here?" Bo raises an eyebrow as she takes a sip from her drink.

"Um." Lauren wasn't really used to the small talk. Usually, by this point, she'd have already made a move and the two would definitely be doing anything but talking. "Long day at work."

"Do you mind me asking what it is you do?" Bo presses.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions," Lauren chuckles, finishing off the rest of her beer.

"I've asked three!" Bo defends. Lauren rolls her eyes and smirks at Bo. "Okay, okay… Fine. You don't have to tell me what you do, but will you at least tell me why you're alone at the bar?"

"I could ask you the same thing…" Lauren starts before sighing deeply. "But… I'm here because of what every girl does when she goes to the bar alone; to forget something."

"Well," Bo says, eyes growing darker, inching closer to the blonde, "Let me help you forget."

**XXX**

Bo turns the doorknob to what Lauren assumes is her apartment, while the blonde's lips are attacking her neck with urgency. The two stumble back into the living room and Bo turns around and grabs Lauren's wrist, heading for the hallway.

"Wait, wait." Lauren says as Bo gradually pulls her along.

"What?" Bo questions, slowing down.

"There are… rules."

Bo listens as the blonde spews out a huge list of rules that she, honestly, would probably forget because Lauren was just so damn intoxicating. Bo cuts Lauren off with a kiss and grabs her by the collar of her shirt, leading her backwards towards her bedroom.

As soon as the two get there, the door slams shut and Bo presses against Lauren while her back is to the door. Lauren's arms are wrapped around Bo's neck as the brunette grasps the blonde's hips, rubbing circles on her skin. Their lips connect hungrily as Bo presses her thigh between Lauren's legs, applying a light pressure to her center. A moan emits from Lauren's mouth and she felt Bo smile into the kiss.

"Bed, now." Lauren demands between kisses. Bo smirks and the next thing Lauren knows, her back slams against the mattress.

**XXX**

Lauren's eyes peel open and she starts to panic. _Shit, did I just break a rule?_ She wipes the sleep away from her eyes and turns to look at the clock. It was 3:30 in the morning and Lauren internally thanked the Gods that she had only been asleep for about 45 minutes. She looks over at Bo, who is sound asleep, her bare back exposed. Lauren admires how toned her back is and has to internally yell at herself when she reaches out wanting to trace the contour of her back. _Don't do this, Lewis. Just get up, get dressed, and walk away._

Lauren groans softly before grabbing the bedsheet and raising it up past her chest, her eyes scanning the room for her clothes. Once she spots them, she gently gets out of bed. Once dressed, Lauren looks back at Bo who is currently stirring in her sleep. _Please stay asleep, please stay asleep_.

Lauren reaches for the door knob and turns it as quietly as possible. This was the worst part of her rules, attempting to leave undetected. Lauren had surprisingly gotten very good at doing so, until now.

She takes one more look to the brunette, not realizing that the woman's eyes were slowly opening, before pushing the door open.

"Leaving already?" Bo asks, sleep filling her voice.

"Yeah…" Lauren presses her lips together and then turns around. "I work at least a 12 hour day, today, if not more. I should probably go."

"Will I see you again?" Bo questions.

"Bo…" Lauren sighs, wondering if she should say 'yes' because there was something about Bo that drew Lauren in. "I—I don't know."

"Can I at least get your number?"

Lauren inhales sharply at the question, but decides to stand her ground, and follow the rules she set for herself. "I'm sorry, Bo. That's against the rules."

And with that, Lauren Lewis walked out the door.

* * *

Okay, so I'll probably post the second chapter within a 12 hour span of this one, if you would like me to continue!


	2. II: Connect the Dots

**Title: **Fantasy Crush**  
****Summary: **Lauren Lewis lived by a very strict set of rules: no dating, no feelings, no sleepovers, no repeats, and absolutely NO numbers. But when a one night stand shows up randomly in the young doctor's life, Lauren's questioning whether or not to break a few of those rules. **Human/AU**  
**Rating: **M  
**A/N: **Sorry that I was late on my anticipated time that I wanted to release this. I had most of it written, but accidentally fell asleep until work (which was 12 hours after I posted the first chapter). Hope you guys enjoy. Reviews are always lovely, but don't feel as though you're entitled to doing one ;)

**Recap Of Previous Chapter:  
**

_"Will I see you again?" Bo questions._

_ "Bo…" Lauren sighs, wondering if she should say 'yes' because there was something about Bo that drew Lauren in. "I—I don't know."_

_ "Can I at least get your number?"_

_ Lauren inhales sharply at the question, but decides to stand her ground, and follow the rules she set for herself. "I'm sorry, Bo. That's against the rules." _

_And with that, Lauren Lewis walked out the door. _

* * *

**Chapter II: Connect the Dots  
**  
Lauren's day had been way too busy for her to grasp the concept of 'human'ing. She has been at work for 15 hours due to an emergency that caught her right as she was about to walk out the door. Lauren's head has been spinning all day, and she tries to keep convincing herself that it has absolutely, positively nothing to do with Bo. She sighs loudly as she gets into the elevator to go check out this emergency that she was paged for.

She felt somewhat guilty when she left Bo's this morning; one reason was because Bo was awake. Lauren usually doesn't encounter people waking up as she's trying to make her 'great escape', never to be seen by them again. But Bo… Bo woke up, Bo wanted to see her, again, and Lauren knew that she was in somewhat deep. Bo is what Lauren would call a "Fantasy Crush"; most commonly described as 'never going to happen' crush… meaning that Bo was way too good to be true and Lauren knew that even if she broke the rules for the mysterious brunette, it would just end terribly.

The young doctor didn't really mean to think that every single girl that she saw some 'relationship' potential in, but Evony really fucked her up. She knew that she should attempt to give people a chance, but she was also terrified of getting to where her and Evony ended up, just for all of it to fall apart. Lauren and Evony were engaged. Six months into that engagement, Lauren's _other_ ex-fiancée, Nadia, showed up to return a book that she had in her possession for the last few years. Nadia apologized for how terribly things ended between her and the blonde, and Lauren forgave her. That was the end of the conversation, but Evony was so dead-set on the fact that Nadia only wanted trouble, which was definitely not the case. Evony made up some bullshit excuse that she needed to 'focus' on herself, but ultimately ended their engagement and left Lauren even more broken than before. Lauren really felt for those who got broken up with during an engagement. Divorce is one thing, it's common; break ups among not engaged couples is very common, too; but there was something even more saddening about being so close to married, getting to that point just so it can be thrown away.

The elevator dings as it reaches the level Lauren was needed on and she swiftly makes her way past the nurses station to Room 4. She grabs the chart, knocks on the door, and walks in.

"Hi, my name is Doctor Lewis," She starts, looking over the chart before looking up to find, in her words, a blonde bombshell. "You must be… Isabeau?"

"Actually, my name is Tamsin." The blonde smiles toward the doctor and Lauren slightly blushes.

"Well, uhm…" Lauren clears her throat, "Pleased to meet you, Tamsin, but where is the patient?"

"Oh, she's in the facilities. She'll be out momentarily." Tamsin glances at Lauren, which earns her a smile. "Aren't you a little young to be a doctor?"

"I was blessed, I guess you could say. Graduated early." Lauren replies, trying not to brag. "Well, high school… I decided to stay the entire 10 years for med school."

"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?" _God, she sounds just like Bo_. Lauren thinks before quickly shaking that thought.

"I'm 26."

"Wow, extremely young."

"Tamsin, are you really hitting on the…" the patient who was in the restroom starts as she walks out of the door. Lauren looks over and is right in front of Bo. _Shit_. "Doctor…"

Lauren gulps. _This is just great, really fucking great. I never actually thought I'd see her again. Oh god, she's staring at me. Think, Lauren, think._

"Oh boy," Lauren breathes out. "Wait, your name is Isabeau?"

"Family name." Bo quips back. "What are you doing here?"

"And again, with the questions…" Lauren chuckles. Tamsin watches the exchange and raises an eyebrow.

"You two know each other?" Tamsin groans.

"We've… met." Bo pauses. "You're a doctor? Aren't you a little young to be a doctor?"

"She graduated school early," Tamsin replies, rolling her eyes.

"Right."

"Better question, what are _you_ doing here, Bo?" Lauren asks. The bar that she had met Bo at was a good 20 miles away from where she actually lived. She did this for a reason. The apartment Bo took her to was definitely right next to the bar. Lauren was trying to add it up, but it just didn't. Why on earth would Bo come to a hospital that is 20 miles away from home, when there is one right by the Dal?

"Because I'm injured and I live right around the corner?" _Well, that answers that_.

"Then where were we last night?" Lauren asks, "Because if I remember correctly, the apartment you took me to was definitely right next to the Dal."

Tamsin looks over at Bo, Bo looks at Lauren, and Lauren looks at Tamsin. This was all extremely confusing.

"You did NOT!" Tamsin exclaims as she connects the dots. "PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU DID NOT HAVE SEX IN MY APARTMENT. I MEAN, I KNOW I SAID YOU COULD COME OVER WHENEVER, BUT SERIOUSLY, BO? I THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST GOING TO TALK TO YOUR GRANDPA AT THE DAL AND NEEDED A PLACE TO STAY BECAUSE I LIVE CLOSER!"

Bo's face turns red and it seems as though she was caught. "I did talk to my grandfather… I just also got a little preoccupied."

"If it's any consolation, Tamsin, I had no idea that it was _your_ apartment." Lauren remarks. She has no idea what's going on. This was all too much for her to process. Lauren inhales sharply before watching as Tamsin and Bo go back and forth, bantering about the apartment.

"Okay, guys…" Lauren interrupts, "That's enough. I need to examine you." She points at Bo.

"I think you did enough of that, last night." Bo smirks.

"Okay, well if you want to make jokes, I can just send another perfectly able doctor in here to fix whatever you hurt." Lauren scoffs.

"I'm sorry. My roommate is not so graceful with her sword and sliced my arm open." Bo says seriously, her tone soft as not to upset Lauren.

"Take your jacket off, and please, save the sexual innuendos." Lauren's voice is stern and she wishes she was somewhere else. Bo removes her jacket and Lauren notices a bunch of gauze wrapped around her arm, soaked in blood.

She carefully removes the dressing, revealing a giant laceration on the brunette's arm. Lauren was in for a long night.

**XXX**

52 very long, silent minutes and 23 stitches later, Lauren finally rewraps Bo's wound. The two hadn't really spoken a word to each other during the entire procedure. Tamsin would ask the doctor questions to which she vaguely replied to. If she thought her head was spinning before, it might as well be on the ground by now. Not only did Lauren have absolutely no idea what to make of this, Tamsin had been obviously flirting with the doctor when Bo walked out of the bathroom.

This is a sticky situation that Lauren wanted out of immediately, and luckily, now that she was done, she could leave.

"My, uhm, my nurse will come in and talk to you about the aftercare. We'll need to see you in about 13 days to take your stitches out." Lauren presses her lips together, not earning a response from Bo or Tamsin. "Right, well… Good luck."

Lauren turns around and walks towards the door, pushing down the handle when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Lauren… I—." Bo starts, but stops talking instantly as soon as she hears a sigh come from the doctor. "I need to know what's happening between us."

"Bo… Look… You're really nice, and funny, and pretty, and a bit of a troublemaker…" Lauren pauses.

"But…"

"But I… There are rules, Bo. I told you this." Lauren still hasn't turned to face Bo, yet, and she doesn't know if she wants to because she knows as soon as she sees Bo's mocha eyes, she's done for.

"Lauren, people never follow rules. Especially rules they made up in some attempt not to get hurt. Look, I don't know what you've been through, and I don't know how long ago whatever made you make these rules happened. But I know for a fact that you feel something, that I wasn't just some one night stand you would never see again. I know you _feel_ it, Lauren. I can tell." Bo removes her hand from Lauren's shoulder and crosses her arms, waiting for a response from the doctor.

"I'm sorry, Bo…" Lauren replies softly before exiting the room.

Bo drops her arms in defeat. Lauren was definitely not giving in any time soon, and Bo had no idea when she'd see the doctor next. Bo wanted to know everything there was to know about Lauren, Bo wanted to change her mind about those dumb rules she had.

And if Isabeau Dennis-McCorrigan wanted something, she did not go down easily. 

* * *

**Hope this chapter was a lot better than the last!**


	3. III: Nose Dive

**Title: **Fantasy Crush**  
****Summary: **Lauren Lewis lived by a very strict set of rules: no dating, no feelings, no sleepovers, no repeats, and absolutely NO numbers. But when a one night stand shows up randomly in the young doctor's life, Lauren's questioning whether or not to break a few of those rules. **Human/AU**  
**Rating: **M  
**A/N: **So, these updates are going to go a little slower, now. I've been jam-packed at work and it's wearing me down. I sleep about three hours a night. I'll try not to make these few and far between. I'll try my hardest. Here's the newest installation!

**Recap of Previous Chapter:  
**_"But I… There are rules, Bo. I told you this." Lauren still hasn't turned to face Bo, yet, and she doesn't know if she wants to because she knows as soon as she sees Bo's mocha eyes, she's done for._

_"Lauren, people never follow rules. Especially rules they made up in some attempt not to get hurt. Look, I don't know what you've been through, and I don't know how long ago whatever made you make these rules happened. But I know for a fact that you feel something, that I wasn't just some one night stand you would never see again. I know you feel it, Lauren. I can tell." Bo removes her hand from Lauren's shoulder and crosses her arms, waiting for a response from the doctor._

_"I'm sorry, Bo…" Lauren replies softly before exiting the room._

_Bo drops her arms in defeat. Lauren was definitely not giving in any time soon, and Bo had no idea when she'd see the doctor next. Bo wanted to know everything there was to know about Lauren, Bo wanted to change her mind about those dumb rules she had._

_And if Isabeau Dennis-McCorrigan wanted something, she did not go down easily._

* * *

**Chapter III:** **Nose Dive**_  
_

It's been 13 full days and Bo hasn't heard from Lauren. She really expected it, too, since she had to give her phone number to the hospital. In reality, Bo was really, really hoping Lauren would take a peek at it and call her, but nothing ever came from it. To say Bo was upset was an understatement. Bo really felt something for Lauren, and that never happened, especially after a one night stand. Bo could honestly say that she had absolutely no idea what was going on and it was killing her. What was it about Lauren that made her weak in the knees? Why couldn't she have just stayed asleep? Oh yeah, because she felt Lauren's presence lingering over her back that morning.

Lauren Lewis was something else and Bo was having a hard time accepting that the blonde didn't want anything to do with her… Or at least, she wasn't doing anything about it, if she did.

"Hey, Bo?" She hears her roommate, Kenzi, yell out. "You have to get your stitches out, today!"

Bo's heart skipped a beat when Kenzi reminded her. She got to go back to the hospital, and she could run into Lauren which would absolutely make her day.

"Okay!" Bo calls out. "I'll be down in a second."

Bo stands in front of her mirror, making sure the outfit she picked out was sexy, but subtle; something to catch the breathtaking doctor's eye. She's so busy messing with her outfit and hair that she doesn't realize that Kenzi's now in her room.

"Whoa, Bo Bo... Got a hot date or something after the hospital?" Kenzi teases.

"No... Maybe, if my plan works." Bo smirks at herself in the mirror and she's satisfied with how she looks.

"First, what makes you think this doctor will even be there?" Kenzi questions, trying not to be rude. "And second, Bo, I love you, but if she's not into you, she's not. I don't think a hot damn outfit like that will change her mind. She seems pretty smart, probably cares about mind over body." _Don't shit on my dream, it's just my fantasy._

"Kenz..." Bo warns. "This is to catch her attention."

"Or send her into respiratory shock because you're absolutely stunning."

"Well, maybe it's time for this girl," Bo points to herself, "to take the doctor's breath away."

The confidence was radiating off of Bo, and she knows she's got this..._ Hopefully._

**XXX**

"Welcome back, Bo!" The nurse happily greets. "Are you ready to get those stitches out?"

"Yes, so ready." Bo exhales out. "Although, it sucks it'll leave a huge scar."

"Excellent! Just take off your jacket and I'll get right to it! Just so you know, Dr. Lewis is exceptional at making scars look as minimal as possible. You'll be relieved once you see her handiwork." The nurse cheers while prepping the medical tools needed to remove Bo's stitches. Bo keeps her mouth shut and tries to stifle a laugh when the nurse mentions Lauren's 'handiwork'.

"I know this may sound like a completely inappropriate question, but where is Dr. Lewis?" Bo asks, tilting her head to the side. She needed to know how to get a hold of Lauren. Bo needed this plan to work.

"She's on a break right now. Someone showed up and wanted to talk to her, so she left about a half hour ago. She should be back soon, but your procedure won't take that long..." The nurse replies.

"Would it be okay if I let her a note, or something? I know this is all so unprofessional, I just really need to get a hold of her…" Bo pleads.

"After we get this stitches out," The nurse smiles. 

_**Meanwhile.  
**_

"I just don't get it, Evony. Why are you here? What could you possibly want after two years?" Lauren throws her hands up in the air. This was not how she expected her day to be going. Then again, she doesn't expect much of her days, anyway, but this was just the icing on top of the shit cake.

"Look, Lauren... I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you for two years, but I tried contacting you! You never responded. To my texts or my emails." Evony argues.

"I didn't really think you deserved a reply... Especially if you can't even talk to me in person." Lauren crosses her arms, glaring at her ex fiancée.

"That's fair. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for the way I acted, okay?" Evony tries to reach for the doctor, but Lauren jerks away.

"Well, thanks. I hope you're happy." Lauren mutters.

"No one's really happy, Lauren..."

"We were. I was, but you took every ounce of happiness away from me!" Lauren exclaims. "Tell me, Evony, did you find yourself? You seem to be doing fine without me and with whats-their-name!"

"Lauren, you do know that's not the real reason we broke up! And I wanted you to fight for me but you didn't!" Evony starts tearing up.

Lauren feels like an ass, but she has every right, so she thinks. "You made it sound like you didn't want me to..." Lauren replies softly.

"Lauren, I needed you to. To prove that I was wrong..."

"About what?" Lauren scoffs.

"That you cheated on me with Nadia..."

"I HAVE NEVER!" Lauren's voice raises. "NEVER IN 26 YEARS! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK THAT?"

"I was scared, okay!? You were finishing up school and I was still stuck in it. You had your whole life ahead of you."

"No, I had my whole life ahead WITH you." Lauren wants to walk away, but something's stopping her. She hasn't really seen or heard from Evony in two years. "Are you still in love with me?" _Dumb question, Lewis, why did you ask that?_

"That doesn't matter, Lauren." Evony defends.

"It does matter, to me. You need to realize the weight of the situation. You let your own insecurities tear our relationship at the seams. You told me that we were 100% done, even when I asked you not to go. Why in the hell would you go through all of that, PUT me through all of that if you're still in love with me?" Lauren crosses her arms, waiting for Evony's response.

"Because Lauren, love doesn't mean shit anymore. Okay? I'm in love with you, I am. But I also love the person I'm with." Evony tries to reach out for Lauren's arm, but Lauren jerks away.

"Don't." Lauren spits, "You don't get to do that. You don't get to come waltzing back into my life, telling me that you're in love with me while you're in a relationship with someone else. That's like emotional cheating, and I will have absolutely NO part in that. You know, this whole entire time, I was waiting for you to come back to me, but I now see just how toxic our relationship would end up again. I've let you go, but I will always love you. But you see, I'm NOT in love with you and that makes all of the difference in the world." Lauren turns around and starts walking away.

"Does this have to do with Bo!?" She hears Evony yell out. "Figures, though, because she's breathtaking even for a whore."

Lauren turns on her heel and marches back down to where Evony's standing, grabbing the collar of her shirt, "Don't you EVER talk about Bo like that. Don't you fucking dare! If you can't handle me being with someone, then so be it. I don't even care how you know Bo, but this—" Lauren points back and forth between the two of them, "This has NOTHING to do with Bo. I allowed you to talk to me so I could get fucking closure and have a healthy relationship for once in my fucking life. Don't you dare try to ruin me, again."

Lauren drops Evony's shirt and storms off back toward the hospital.

Lauren hops in the elevator and returns to her floor. She's drained by this point, but luckily, she didn't have much longer left in her shift. Lauren was still trying to figure out how Evony even KNEW Bo in the first place, because instead of thinking about it then, she instantly defended Bo. _I have so many questions that need answers, like now._ Lauren groans as her head starts throbbing. She walks over to the nurses station and asks for a few Ibuprofen. The nurse hands her the pills, a cup of water, and then a piece of paper. Lauren raises her eyebrow in suspicion, but the nurse just makes a gesture toward the paper. Lauren sighs before walking off, attempting to find a quiet area of the hospital wing to read whatever was on this sheet of paper.

_**Lauren,  
I don't know where to begin, but I'm hoping that I'll figure it out. I know how it feels to not get closure. I know how it feels to be left in the dark over things you cannot change. Lauren, I get you. That night… that beautiful night, when you said there were rules, I pieced it all together. That morning when you left, and again at this hospital, I could tell by your tone that you haven't gotten closure. I kind of saw you fighting outside with Evony, I didn't mean to, I just looked out the window and saw. If it's any consolation, Lauren, I know for a fact that if there's one thing Evony refuses to give to someone, it's closure. She likes to string people along and play the victim all too well. I'll explain this to you later, if you would let me. The point is, Lauren, you cannot hide forever. You're such a wonderful person and you care so much, even if you don't like to show it. I know you're afraid about getting hurt again, aren't we all? But Lauren, if there's one thing I know about doctors, it's that they sometimes have to nose dive into something that could be risky, because it's for the best. I like you, Lauren, I like you a lot. All I'm asking for is one chance to prove to you that I'm different.**_

**Regards,**  
**Bo.**

Lauren starts to wipe away tears that have formed in her eyes. She slowly scans the room, making sure that no one is seeing her composure crumple. Bo was obviously great with words. Ever since she met Bo, the doctor has been way less guarded than she was before. Bo was gradually breaking down Lauren's walls, but there are still some pressing issues that they needed to work out. If only Lauren knew where the girl lived…

_OH WAIT. Her documents… they have contact information on them_, Lauren smacks her hand against her forehead before running back towards the nurses station.

"Nurse Smith, I need the medical documents of Isabeu Dennis-McCorrigan, please." Lauren demands. The nurse complies and feeds through the files, handing her Bo's folder.

"Well, well, well, finally getting your head out of your ass, baby sis?" Lauren hears from behind her. She glances over her shoulder to see her older brother, Lachlan, standing over her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that girl…" He points to Bo's folder. "Her friend accidentally slammed into me in the hallway, saw that we had the same last name, and started asking really personal questions about you." Lauren's eyes widen. "Don't worry, I didn't tell them much… just that you don't date because your ex fiancée is a psychotic bitch who doesn't give anyone the time of day, or explanations for why she really does the things she does. She was just telling me how much her friend, Bo, liked you, but that you were giving her the cold shoulder."

"Lach, really?" Lauren groans.

"But seeing as you have her patient file in your hands… Is it safe to say that you've gotten your head out of your ass? Or should I say, Evony's?" Lachlan chuckles, patting Lauren on the back.

"I don't know if my head is still up my ass, Lachlan, but I got closure. I feel so free, now. I don't feel like, even though we don't talk, Evony's pulling me down with her. Like, I'm actually kind of glad she came to chew my head off." Lauren laughs and this earns a smile from her brother.

"Well, that's great baby sis. Now hurry up and type her damn phone number in because you're not taking our patient's files with you." He teases.

Lauren nods in agreement, skimming the file for Bo's phone number. She types it in to her phone and turns to Lachlan, her hand over the call button. "Thank you, Lachlan, seriously, for watching over me and for always having my back." Lauren smiles at her brother before tapping her thumb to the 'call' button. "I'm leaving for the night. Bye!" Lauren scurries towards the elevator. The phone is still ringing and Lauren really hopes it doesn't go to voicemail.

"Markov-Dennis-McCorrigan residence!" A voice chimes over the phone. Either Lauren forgot the brunette's voice, or this was definitely not Bo.

"Hi." Lauren pauses. She internally smacks herself for how graceful she must have sounded just there.

"Uhm, hello? Who is this?" The voice questions.

"Uhm, Dr. Lewis. I need to speak with Isa—" Lauren's cut off.

"BO! There's someone on the phone for you!" The voice sing-songs. There is a bit of banter back and forth between Bo and who she assumes is her roommate, but Lauren can't make out a word they're saying.

"This is Bo." Bo states.

"Bo?" Lauren starts, inhaling and exhaling sharply, "This is Lauren… Can we talk?"

* * *

There you have it! I apologize for whatever length of time it takes for me to post the next chapter! Also, I'm loving your reviews, guys. I was thinking about making a Twitter or Tumblr account so everyone can keep up with the story updates? I also have a (possible) Carmilla fic in progress. We'll see where that goes.

-Q


	4. IV: Unexpected Things

**Title: **Fantasy Crush**  
****Summary: **Lauren Lewis lived by a very strict set of rules: no dating, no feelings, no sleepovers, no repeats, and absolutely NO numbers. But when a one night stand shows up randomly in the young doctor's life, Lauren's questioning whether or not to break a few of those rules. **Human/AU**  
**Rating: **M  
**A/N: **I honestly don't really like this chapter, but the next few will get better. Stick around of the last Author's Note. It'll explain the next update a bit.

**Recap of Previous Chapter:  
**_"Uhm, hello? Who is this?" The voice questions._

"Uhm, Dr. Lewis. I need to speak with Isa—" Lauren's cut off.

"BO! There's someone on the phone for you!" The voice sing-songs. There is a bit of banter back and forth between Bo and who she assumes is her roommate, but Lauren can't make out a word they're saying.

"This is Bo." Bo states.

"Bo?" Lauren starts, inhaling and exhaling sharply, "This is Lauren… Can we talk?"

* * *

**Chapter IV: Unexpected Things**

**_Before the Call_**

Bo exhales loudly as she pushes her way through the police department. She's on a mission, and nothing is going to stop her. A bunch of officers greet her, but she just brushes them off and keeps heading towards the office.

As soon as she spots where she needs to be, she slams her purse down on the desk.

"Dyson, I need your help." Bo demands.

"Whoa, there, baby sis…" Dyson starts, "First of all, you're not supposed to be back until tomorrow."

"It can't wait." Bo rushes him. Dyson smirks at his sister and rolls his eyes. "I need you to look someone up for me."

"I swear, Bo, if the boss finds out about this, both of our asses are getting fired." Dyson warns.

"Dyson, I will tell mom all about who really ran over the cat in high school, so help me God!" Bo threatens.

Dyson groans and pulls up the database on his computer. "Okay, who is this mystery person?"

"Dr. Lauren Lewis." Bo states before grinning at her brother. 

**XXX**

Lauren sat in her car, parked on the street in front of the house that Bo gave her the address to. To say her nerves were getting to her was an understatement. Of course, the doctor was nervous. There was a beyond gorgeous woman in there, a woman who makes Lauren's breath catch in her chest and creates lumps in her throat that seem impossible to swallow. Bo was the definition of perfect to Lauren, and Lauren was slowly losing her mind.

Lauren was fighting herself to get out of the car. She already broken one of her rules, the "no numbers" rule. For two years straight, she stayed true to herself and her rules, and Lauren must admit, it was better for her. It allowed her to focus on her, at the time, brand new job as a doctor. Lachlan even agreed with her because he could see that Lauren was focusing on her and not on someone else, which was something she rarely did with Evony. Lauren used to invest every ounce of energy she had in her ex, and would always neglect herself.

Her phone vibrates, signaling that she had a text message. She's broken out of her trance as she looks at the screen.

**Lachlan: **_**Please tell me that you're not second guessing yourself and sitting in your car in front of the poor girl's house.**_

Lauren lets out a small laugh as she read the message, knowing that her brother knew her way too well. She unlocks the screen and sends a reply.

_**I was, but I'm getting out, now. I promise. I'll let you know how it goes. **_

Lauren sucks up every bit of courage she has and reaches for the door handle. She lets out a loud sigh before opening the door and placing her feet on the ground. She stands up and starts walking towards the house, gravel crunching under her feet with each step. As she reaches the stairs that lead to the front door, Lauren starts to feel her heart racing in her chest. There were a million questions on her mind, as well. Was she going to break any more rules? Has she broken more than one rule? Of course, she has. She wouldn't be walking up to meet Bo if she had only broken one rule.

She reaches the door, her fist hovering over the wood. _Just knock, Lauren, just knock._ She pushes herself and finally she feels her knuckles tap against the wood. She thinks that she should instantly just turn around and run away, but Lauren stands her ground. She hears shuffling around before the doorknob turns, revealing a goth looking girl.

"Hi," Lauren's voice catches in her throat, "You must be the roommate who doesn't know how to properly use a katana." Lauren figures if she makes a joke, the nerves will go away… they don't.

"And you must be Dr. Hotpants!" The shorter girl exclaims. "My name is Kenzi."

"Dr. What?" Lauren says, taken aback.

"Never mind that… Come in!" Kenzi opens the door wider to allow room for the doctor to enter the house. The first thing Lauren notices was the giant drumset/guitar setup in the living room. She wonders if Bo plays any instruments. _It would explain how she was extremely good with her hands, and her fingers… _Lauren snaps out of her small trance before looking at the shorter woman.

"Uhm… Where's Bo?" Lauren doesn't mean to sound so pushy, but if she doesn't see the brunette soon, she may just jet out of there. Kenzi hasn't really spoken a word, and Lauren's heart is falling out of her abdomen.

"She just got out of the shower, she'll be down soon. Do you want anything to drink? We have whiskey, beer, whiskey, more beer." Kenzi offers.

"I'll… I'll take a beer, I guess." Lauren shrugs. _Maybe this will help calm my nerves. _"So… who plays the instruments?" Lauren motions towards the setup.

"We both do. Bodacious and I are in a band!" Kenzi gets excited at this. "Dude, do you go to shows? I feel like as a doctor you don't get out much. You should totally see us play sometime."

Lauren's feeling a tad overwhelmed by how outgoing Kenzi is. She nervously sips her beer. "Uh, sure." Lauren says softly.

"KENZ!? WHERE IN THE HELL DID YOU PUT MY PHONE?" Lauren hears Bo yell as she descends the stairs. As soon as Bo steps downstairs, Lauren's in awe. The brunette is dressed in tight black jeans and a tank top that shows off her torso extremely well. Lauren moves her eyes up and down Bo's body before letting out a loud exhale.

"Hey." Lauren breathes out as she takes in the sight in front of her.

"Hey back." Bo smiles. "So you wanted to talk?"

"Uh. Yes. If… you know, that's… okay with you." Lauren spits out nervously.

"Yeah, of course. Let's go upstairs." Bo says, holding her hand out for Lauren to take. Lauren lifts her beer at Kenzi, silently thanking her for the liquid courage before reaching for Bo's hand. Lauren is so caught up in her head, that she doesn't even realize that they're already in what she assumes is Bo's room. "So what did you want to talk about?" Bo asks as she sits down on the edge of her bed. She pats the spot next to her for Lauren to sit, but the doctor just shakes her head.

"I'm fine, thanks." Lauren says, pressing her lips together. "I, uhm, thank you for the note."

"Yeah, of course." Bo's extremely unsure of what to say.

"It was really… nice." Lauren draws out. All of the questions that Lauren had are still swirling around in her mind, and her nerves are getting the best of her. "Bo… How do you know Evony?" _That's a start, Lauren, good job_.

"Tamsin and her had a thing about a year ago. She's a major bitch, or at least seems that way. I don't really know. Tamsin and I didn't really talk through that. I just know about her and what Tamsin's told me." Bo explains.

"Oh," Lauren breathes out.

"You two seemed like you were in a pretty heated fight…"

"Yeah, she's… well, she's my ex fiancée." Lauren looks away from Bo and her eyes start scanning the room as she takes a sip from the bottle of beer that's tightly clutched in her hand.

"Does that explain the name change?" Bo asks. The question takes Lauren so completely off guard that she drops the bottle on the ground.

"How did you know about that?" Lauren turns towards Bo, her eyes narrowing in on the brunette.

"I'm a police detective… I kind of… looked you up."

Lauren sighs. She honestly thought this part of her life was over, a part that she didn't really want to remember. Lauren needs to leave, and fast.

"I need to go." Lauren replies quickly before walking towards the door. She hopes that Bo doesn't stop her. She's kind of glad when she makes it to the top of the stairs without Bo following her. She swiftly runs down the stairs and heads straight for the door. Her mind is racing and she has no idea what to make of any of this. She makes a bee line for the front door, brushing past Kenzi who has a confused look on her face. She flings the door open and slams it behind her. Once she makes it to her car, Lauren starts hyperventilating. She fumbles to get her keys in the ignition, but by the time she does and starts driving away, Lauren's sobbing.

_It's going to be a long drive home…  
_

* * *

_Hey guys! Q, here. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be leaving the state in 4 days. It may take up to a week or more to update. I will **try**, and I put the emphasis on 'try', to update before I leave. Sorry for this terrible chapter. The next one will be better, I swear.  
_


	5. V: One Step At A Time

**Title: **Fantasy Crush**  
****Summary: **Lauren Lewis lived by a very strict set of rules: no dating, no feelings, no sleepovers, no repeats, and absolutely NO numbers. But when a one night stand shows up randomly in the young doctor's life, Lauren's questioning whether or not to break a few of those rules. **Human/AU**  
**Rating: **M  
**A/N: **I'm not sure how I feel about this, and the majority was written on my phone at work in like 30 minutes… so I'm sorry. But I wanted to update before I left. I will be back in a week! Maybe I'll write while I'm out there, but I won't be able to update until I get back to my state.

**Recap of Previous Chapter:  
**_"You two seemed like you were in a pretty heated fight…"_

_"Yeah, she's… well, she's my ex fiancée." Lauren looks away from Bo and her eyes start scanning the room as she takes a sip from the bottle of beer that's tightly clutched in her hand._

_"Does that explain the name change?" Bo asks. The question takes Lauren so completely off guard that she drops the bottle on the ground._

_"How did you know about that?" Lauren turns towards Bo, her eyes narrowing in on the brunette._

_"I'm a police detective… I kind of… looked you up."_

_Lauren sighs. She honestly thought this part of her life was over, a part that she didn't really want to remember. Lauren needs to leave, and fast._

_"I need to go." Lauren replies quickly before walking towards the door. She hopes that Bo doesn't stop her. She's kind of glad when she makes it to the top of the stairs without Bo following her. She swiftly runs down the stairs and heads straight for the door. Her mind is racing and she has no idea what to make of any of this. She makes a bee line for the front door, brushing past Kenzi who has a confused look on her face. She flings the door open and slams it behind her. Once she makes it to her car, Lauren starts hyperventilating. She fumbles to get her keys in the ignition, but by the time she does and starts driving away, Lauren's sobbing.__  
_  
_**It's going to be a long drive home…**_

* * *

**Chapter V: One Step At A Time**

_**A Few Days Earlier**_  
"It can't wait." Bo rushes him. Dyson smirks at his sister and rolls his eyes. "I need you to look someone up for me."

"I swear, Bo, if the boss finds out about this, both of our asses are getting fired." Dyson warns.

"Dyson, I will tell mom all about who really ran over the cat in high school, so help me God!" Bo threatens.

Dyson groans and pulls up the database on his computer. "Okay, who is this mystery person?"

"Dr. Lauren Lewis." Bo states before grinning at her brother.

"Okay, why are we looking her up?" Dyson questions as he types Lauren's name in.

"Because, I think she may be linked to Evony and her drug ring. I saw them fighting earlier…" Bo bites her lip, hoping that Dyson doesn't press too much into how Bo knows the doctor.

"Well, I found a bit, but Bo, before I tell you any of this, I need to know… Is this going to be a conflict of interest?" Dyson looks at his sister who just shakes her head. "Okay…" He pauses while he continues reading about Lauren. "Well, she's got a bunch of doctor's awards…" Dyson scrolls further down the page until he reaches something that is of interest. "Hold up, she has a previous alias."

"What? Why would she have an alias? How long ago was it changed?" Bo demands.

"In 2009, Karen Beattie became Lauren Lewis…" Dyson raises his eyebrow at Bo. Bo could feel her heart sink in her chest.

"What else is there?"

"Nothing that I can disclose to you without a search warrant."

_What is she hiding?  
_

**XXX  
**

**Present Day**

Bo sat in her house, dumbfounded by what had just happened. She knew she shouldn't have been snooping around in Lauren's past, but she had her reasons. Bo rubs her eyes with the back of her hands. Maybe she shouldn't have brought anything up. Lauren had a reason for changing her name and if Bo had just waited instead of blurting it out, Lauren would have eventually opened up to her. Right?

Bo was in no mood to fight with her mind at the moment. She needed to talk to someone and she knew just the person.

By the time she arrives at Tamsin's apartment, Bo's appearance has become disheveled. In all of her nervousness, Bo had rubbed all of her make up off and wouldn't stop running her fingers through her hair, causing it to get beyond messy. She looked like shit. She felt like shit for making Lauren so uncomfortable, she ran away.

She makes her way to Tamsin's apartment, using the spare key to let herself in. Tamsin wouldn't be home for another hour, so Bo just grabs a drink from the fridge and starts replaying the scene in her head; Lauren's frightened, yet angry look still lingering in her mind. She sighs heavily as she chugs the beer dry. It was going to be a long night.

Bo's beligiterantly wasted by the time Tamsin walks in, ranting about some case that she and Dyson were on. The blonde looks at her friend, who's swaying back and forth on the couch with seven empty beer bottles scattered on the coffee table.

"Whoa." Tamsin says as she looks at the sight before her. "What happened?"

"I fucked up," Bo replies, slurring. "I went through Lauren's record because she got in a fight with Evony, who by the way, is her ex fiancée! And well, you know that we've been trying to pin her with that drug ring... I thought Lauren may be involved."

"Not the knight in shining armor doctor you thought she was?" Tamsin asks, raising an eyebrow.

"The only thing Dyson would share about what he found on her were a bunch of articles on her being a great doctor, and..." Bo pauses, taking another swig from her beer.

"And?"

"A name change. About six years ago, Karen Beattie became Lauren Lewis. It just doesn't add up..." Bo presses her palm to her forehead.

"Why doesn't that add up?" Tamsin asks.

"Because her brother, Lachlan, he has the last name 'Lewis'... So why was Lauren's previously Beattie if they're related? And why did she even change her name in the first place? I mean, she must have something to hide, especially since she's linked to Evony. It just doesn't make any sense. None of this makes any sense. I asked her about it and she ran off. She seemed frightened. I didn't mean to, it just came out and now she won't talk to me. I've tried calling but nothing! I just don't get it! Dyson refused to tell me anything else besides the name change. He said that's for her to tell me." Bo rants on. "I like her and I snooped on her, I broke her trust. I am such an idiot!"

"Bo, I love you. But I honestly do not think that shy, prestigious doctor is involved with Evony's drug ring. She just doesn't seem like that kind of person. You need to talk to her."

**XXX**

Lauren sat, curled up in a ball, on Lachlan's couch. She didn't know if she could handle being alone right now after everything that had occurred. Lachlan sat adjacent to his sister, keeping quiet, knowing that Lauren would talk to him when she's ready.

"I just ran away." She finally speaks. It had been three hours since Lauren showed up and she hadn't been saying anything. "Like I always do."

"Well, why did you do that?" Lachlan asks, grabbing his sister's hand in an attempt to comfort her.

"She's a police detective. She looked me up for some unknown reason. She knows I changed my name..." Lauren says softly.

"Laur... Dad has nothing to do with this, anymore. He has nothing to do with our lives, anymore. You can't keep running when someone recognizes you from the past. You can't keep running from the things that made you who you are today." Lachlan explains, trying to make Lauren open her eyes and see. "You are, and have always been, Lauren Lewis to me. No matter what shit he put you through, you are always Lauren."

"I just don't want her to find out... About all of this fucking baggage I have, Lachlan. I actually legitimately like this girl, but she knows a part of my past I've tried to hide for so long. I don't want to relive it again, and now that she knows, I'm going to have to." Lauren starts tearing up.

"I know, Laur. But you never know how she'll take it. You are strong enough to tell her what happened, and who knows? Maybe, she'll accept you for who you are. You lied about your past during your entire relationship with Evony and if I'm not mistaken, not even Nadia knows, either. You were going to spend the rest of your life with both of them, and you kept this part of your life hidden from both of them. Bo knows, the only thing you can do is explain." Lachlan moves to give his sister a hug. She sinks into his embrace, sobbing as she holds onto his shirt. "You'll be okay, Laur, I promise."

Lauren had taken a short leave of absence from work. She had way too much on her plate to handle dealing with patients as well. She knew she should talk to Bo, the brunette had called her multiple times in the last few days since her freak out and great escape. She just didn't know how Bo would take the news she was going to tell her.

**XXX**

Lauren eventually decided enough was enough. She needed to talk to Bo because it was eating her alive. She grabs her keys from the bowl in front of her door and heads out.

Lauren pulls up to Bo's house and prays to God that the brunette is there. She hurries out of her car, the wind blowing through her hair as she makes her trek up the stairs. She taps her knuckles frantically against the door, thinking of how all too familiar this is. The door opens up, and she's standing in front of Bo who had a kimono wrapped around her body.

"Lauren... It's 2 in the morning." Bo says sleepily.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just need to talk to you. I need you to listen, and I need you to not say anything until I'm done, okay?" Lauren spits out. Bo nods and opens the door wider so the blonde could enter.

Lauren steps into the house and makes her way to the couch. She sits down and sighs loudly.

"Okay," Bo states as she sits down on the opposite end, "Talk."

"I know you probably have a lot of questions. I get that because you know that Evony's my ex. First, know that this has nothing to do with her at all. Whatever trouble she's in, I'm not involved with it, nor have I ever been involved with anything illegal that she's probably done. This was before Evony. You're the first person beside my family to know." Lauren starts out, "I was born Lauren Lewis. My mom and my dad were separated at the time of mine and Lachlan's births, so we both had her last name. When I was 5, my parents officially divorced and I went to live with my dad and Lachlan with my mom. He changed my name to Karen Beattie so that I would have his last name and a 'fresh start'."

Lauren pauses and sighs again. She's about to relive the worst part about her life, and she was sitting in front of a woman who made her feel things she never felt. Here goes nothing.

"My dad used to abuse me. It's why I did so well in school, because I would get punished otherwise. I graduated at 14, and went on to college to start med school. The only thing we ever agreed on was that I should be a doctor. I still had to legally live with him until I was 18, and that's when the abuse got worse. I ended up in the hospital once after he purposefully crashed the car because I told him I wanted to live in on campus when I turned 18. He was so possessive over me, he did things to me..." Lauren starts tearing up and her voice starts breaking as she continues, "He allowed me to leave when I was 18. I was silent about the abuse for two years in college, but Lachlan had just transferred to my school and I broke down and told him. When he found out, he threatened to kill me. He would show up at my dorm unannounced and beat me. He once even stabbed me in the leg as I was trying to run and if it wasn't for him barely missing my femoral artery, I would have exsanguinated. Lachlan called the police after that last incident and they agreed to look into it. He fled, and a few months later, he was caught. Facing him at his trial was the hardest thing I ever did. The names he called me, making me question my worth as a human being. He was sentenced to 10-25 years in prison. After that, I was finally reunited with my mom and Lachlan, and legally changed my name back to my birth name. So, now you know."

Bo was in awe. She had no idea what Lauren had been through and she had to remember to thank Dyson for not sharing this part of her record to her. This was definitely personal and Bo was glad that Lauren opened up to her, even if it meant reliving a traumatizing moment in her life.

"You're the bravest person I know," Bo blurts out, scooting across the couch to be closer to Lauren who was crying. She reaches out and wipes the doctor's tears away with her thumb. "You've been through a lot, Lauren. And I'm so sorry that I broke your trust by snooping on you. It's just as a detective who's building a case on your ex, and with your rules, I hope you can understand where I was coming from. I got in my head and I'm so terribly sorry I assumed you were involved. Lauren, you're so strong, and I really appreciate that you told me."

Lauren lets out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Bo questions.

"Not even Nadia, my first ex fiancée, nor Evony, knew about this." Lauren says just above a whisper, looking directly into Bo's eyes. "You comfort me, Bo... And it scares me."

"The way I feel about you, Lauren, scares me, too." Bo presses her lips into a small smile, watching the doctor's expression change from frightened to calm. Lauren inches closer to Bo, her eyes trailing from Bo's eyes to her lips.

Lauren Lewis knew that she had fallen hard for Bo. Lauren knew that Bo had taken all of her walls that she had built and broke them down to get to the real Lauren. She had wasted so much time pretending to be happy with hiding her past from previous relationships, that it ate her alive not being able to share in fear that they'd leave. But Bo knows... Bo knows and she didn't run away, and it felt so good to finally get off of her chest. Lauren had finally felt content with someone, and that someone feels the same way about her.

The doctor closes the gap between them and presses her lips lightly against Bo's. The kiss is short and sweet, but it says everything that she wanted to say. It held all of the hurt, all of the want, all of the happiness, all of the trust. Lauren had to admit that most of the sex in her life, wasn't as meaningful as that kiss.

"You're something else, Isabeau Dennis-McCorrigan," Lauren breathes out.

"I could say the same about you, Doctor Lauren Leah Lewis." Bo smiles.

"Oh god, you even know my middle name. Is there anything you don't know about me?" Lauren jokes.

"There's a lot of things that I don't know about you, Lauren. I honestly only really know that you were in a relationship with Evony, and I heard about your name change and all of the fancy doctor's awards you've received. There are parts of your life that I would love to know, but I want to be able to hear them from you, when you're ready." Bo grabs Lauren's hand and starts caressing the doctor's knuckles with her thumb.

Lauren sighs in contentment, "You already know the biggest part of my past. I never thought I'd ever relive it, but I'm glad that I did because I feel so much better now that someone besides my family knows, and I'm glad it was you that I shared it with. You're so caring and compassionate, you broke down my walls, and didn't run away at what you found. Anything else you want to know, Bo, just ask."

"Well, when you say it that way, I think we're long overdue for a date, don't you think?" Bo plays.

Lauren catches her off guard with a chaste kiss. "I completely agree."

* * *

**Hmm. Still iffy, but I definitely think this was better than the last. Everyone has their motives, and now, CLARITY! See you all in a week. Thanks for sticking with me!**

**-Q**


	6. VI: My Favourite Thing

**Title: **Fantasy Crush**  
****Summary: **Lauren Lewis lived by a very strict set of rules: no dating, no feelings, no sleepovers, no repeats, and absolutely NO numbers. But when a one night stand shows up randomly in the young doctor's life, Lauren's questioning whether or not to break a few of those rules. **Human/AU**  
**Rating: **M  
**A/N: **I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I got back from my trip and got thrown straight into work. I really haven't had a day off until now. So, since I was binge watching the new season of Orange Is the New Black, I figured I'd update. I'm still so-so on this story. But I'm really trying, here.

**Recap of Previous Chapter:  
**_"You're something else, Isabeau Dennis-McCorrigan," Lauren breathes out. _

_"I could say the same about you, Doctor Lauren Leah Lewis." Bo smiles. _

_"Oh god, you even know my middle name. Is there anything you don't know about me?" Lauren jokes. _

_"There's a lot of things that I don't know about you, Lauren. I honestly only really know that you were in a relationship with Evony, and I heard about your name change and all of the fancy doctor's awards you've received. There are parts of your life that I would love to know, but I want to be able to hear them from you, when you're ready." Bo grabs Lauren's hand and starts caressing the doctor's knuckles with her thumb. _

_Lauren sighs in contentment, "You already know the biggest part of my past. I never thought I'd ever relive it, but I'm glad that I did because I feel so much better now that someone besides my family knows, and I'm glad it was you that I shared it with. You're so caring and compassionate, you broke down my walls, and didn't run away at what you found. Anything else you want to know, Bo, just ask."_

_"Well, when you say it that way, I think we're long overdue for a date, don't you think?" Bo plays. _

_Lauren catches her off guard with a chaste kiss. "I completely agree."_

* * *

**Chapter VI: My Favourite Thing**

There were two things that Lauren Lewis realized when she woke up the next morning. The first, was that she was extremely late for work. The second, was that she had broken yet another rule; the no sleepovers rule. Nothing had happened between Bo and the doctor besides the few kisses they shared on the couch. Lauren had been exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster and Bo had offered to let her stay because it was way too late for her to be driving. Lauren, obviously hesitant at first, agreed.

Lauren stretched her arms and her body, feeling Bo's light grip on her waist tighten. She smiles, forgetting how amazing it felt to wake up next to someone, especially someone who cared about her. She turned her neck to look at Bo, who was snuggled into her back. Lauren carefully turns in Bo's arms and starts brushing the hair away from Bo's face. Bo stirs in her sleep before slowly opening one of her eyes, smiling at Lauren.

"Morning." Bo says groggily.

"Morning, Bo." Lauren replies. "I hate to do this, but I'm late for work. I just wanted to make sure you knew that I wasn't just running off."

"I appreciate that, Lauren, I really do. And it's just as well, I have to go back to work today." Bo lets go of Lauren, and rubs her eyes with the backs of her hands.

"Back to the daily police grind?" Lauren jokes.

"Don't you have lives to save, Doctor?" Bo retaliates.

"Mmm, I do. But so do you."

"Fair enough, you got me there." Bo laughs before leaning forward and catching Lauren's lips with her own.

"Bo," Lauren mumbles against Bo's lips, "I'm already late for work."

Bo pulls away and nods knowingly. "Okay, fine." Bo pouts, "but after work, I was wondering if you'd like to one of mine and Kenzi's shows?"

"I'd love to. Just text me the time and place, and I'll be there." Lauren replies with one last kiss to the breathtaking brunette's lips.

**XXX**

Lauren's sitting at work, going over patients' paperwork. This was the most boring part of her job, seeing as she'd much rather be stitching someone up than reading about them. That, and Lauren's mind is on something else… someone else. A certain brunette. Actually, she's so caught up in her thoughts of Bo, that she doesn't even realize Lachlan is staring at her, smirking.

"Well, well… Someone put their happy pants on, today." Lachlan jokes. "I'm assuming all went well with Bo?"

"You could say that," Lauren replies slowly, closing the folder. "Okay, things went great. I opened up to her, and she didn't run away. She wants me to come to her show, tonight. I mean, who would have thought a police detective would also have time to be in a band? Mind boggling, it is, Lachlan. I'm a doctor and I can barely find time to feed my damn goldfish!"

Lachlan laughs, taking a seat next to his sister. "I'm glad things are looking up for you, Lo, I really am."

"Yeah, me too." Lauren smiles. "Can I just gush to you, please? I mean, I know you're probably sick of me talking about her, but Lachlan, she is just so…"

"Perfect for you?"

"I don't know. She's just so understanding and caring. I really feel a strong connection with her. Hell, I've broken most of my rules for her."

"Lauren, your rules were ridiculous to start with." Lachlan pats Lauren on the back, "But I'm really happy for you, Lauren. And I wish the best for the both of you. So, where's this show of hers? I think I'd like to see your girl in action, if that's okay with you. Also, I need to be a protective older brother."

"Bo said it was at the Danforth, at 9. You'd really go with me?" Lauren's eyes light up.

"Of course, baby sis. I care for you. I just have to make sure this girl is good for you."

"I know, but Lachlan, I'm telling you, she is."

**XXX**

It was 7:48 PM, and Bo was buried in paperwork. Dyson and Tamsin had gone out on a lead, but the Chief wanted Bo to stay behind and catch up on the case they were building against Evony. She's flipped through the pages about a hundred times, and nothing is sticking. Her mind is constantly stuck on Lauren, and how excited she was that Lauren was coming to her show, tonight… If she ever got out of work.

"Come on, Evony… You had to have slipped up somewhere…" Bo whispers to herself. She rubs her eyes with the backs of her hands before sighing loudly. She reviews the photos they had taken by a private investigator, but nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be there. Bo was stumped. She hated not being able to solve a case, and more than anything, she hated not being able to be out in the field with her partners.

Just then, Bo's phone starts ringing. She glances down to see that it's Tamsin.

"Hey Tamsin, what's up?" Bo greets.

"Hey Bo, we got another dead end lead. We're headed back to the office, did you want us to pick you up some dinner? I know you've got a show in about an hour. Chief said that you could go whenever, but I was figuring Dyson and I could escort you to your show." Tamsin explains.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'll see you, soon." Bo replies, looking down once more at the photos. She sighs, defeated, and closes the folder. This is something that she'll have to figure out tomorrow. She's just hoping tonight goes as smoothly as she hopes it will.

**XXX**

Lauren and Lachlan showed up at the concert hall just after 9. Bo, Kenzi, and two other people she didn't know where on stage. Lauren watched as Bo strapped her guitar to her, looking around to make sure all of the cables were plugged in. She smiled as she saw Bo look in her direction, the light shining down on her in the perfect way. Bo sends a small wave Lauren's way before tapping the microphone in front of her.

"Dang, sis…" Lachlan says. "She's pretty."

"Pretty amazing." Lauren replies before dragging her brother towards the bar. They order a few drinks before taking their spot in the front row. Bo had scored her two all access passes so that they could stand behind the security gate and out of the crowd.

They make light conversation before they hear someone clearing their voice in the microphone.

"Toronto! We're so excited to be here tonight after a small hiatus. We've got a ton of new material for you!" Bo screams.

Lauren looks around in disbelief as the crowd roars. She had no idea that Bo's band had such a huge fan base. She turns back to look at Bo who shoots a wink at her.

"All right, guys. This song is brand new, it was written a couple of weeks ago when I met someone who changed my life extraordinarily." Bo says as Kenzi counts down with her drumsticks.

Bo starts picking a melody on the strings of her guitar. "This one's called My Favourite Thing."

_I fall at the thought of us falling apart;  
That I swore to never use my head  
Before I use my heart.  
And then you'll keep me breathing,  
Grant me peace through the night.  
My dear, I hope your dreams are as sweet as real life._

_'Cause this is my favourite thing by far._  
_And you defy everything I've ever known._  
_But why?_

_Do you believe in fate?_  
_Do you believe in destiny?_  
_Would you believe me if I told you,_  
_"You complete me."?_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_  
_I don't say this lightly._  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh._  
_So don't take this lightly._

_This is my favourite thing by far._  
_And you defy everything I've ever known._  
_But why, why me?_  
_When you could have had anybody?_  
_Hi, nice to meet you._  
_Was it nice to meet me, too?_

_Don't tell me the things that you think I want to hear._  
_Just tell me the truth, and the whole truth,_  
_Your thoughts and your hopes and you dreams and your fears._  
_'Cause I don't have time to waste,_  
_If all that you're looking for is a chase._  
_Please don't let me be another mistake,_  
_But still it's chance that I'm willing to take for you._  
_For you, it's all for you._

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh._  
_This is my favourite thing by far._  
_And you defy everything I've ever known._  
_But why, why me?_  
_When you could have had anybody?_  
_Hi, nice to meet you._  
_Was it nice to meet me?_

_This is my favourite thing by far._  
_And you defy everything I've ever known._  
_But why, why me?_  
_When you could have had anybody?_  
_Hi, nice to meet you._  
_Was it nice to meet me, too?_

**XXX**

Lauren and Lachlan make their way backstage as soon as Bo's band is done. Lauren's still thinking about the first song that they had played, Bo's voice resonating in her ears. She knew that it was about her, and she couldn't help but think that the fact that Bo wrote a song about her was probably the most heartwarming thing anyone's ever done for her.

As soon as Bo sees them, she excuses herself from Kenzi and walks over towards the two doctors.

"Dr. Lewis… and uhm, other Dr. Lewis." Bo says sweetly.

"Hey, Bo." Lachlan waves. "Great show."

"Thanks!" Bo says as she looks at Lauren who's sitting there, not saying anything at all. "You okay, Lauren?"

The blonde doctor nods before swallowing the lump in her throat. "Yes." She fiddles with her thumbs before shoving her hands back in her pockets. "Can we, uhm, can we talk?"

Bo's smile drops at the words that fell from Lauren's lips. Lauren notices this and shakes her head, trying to give Bo a reassuring look. "It's not bad, I promise. I just want…"

"To talk, right. Excuse us, Lachlan. I'll have her back in a moment." Bo regathers her composure and grabs Lauren's hand, leading her to the back door. She pushes it open and feels the cool, crisp air hit her face.

Lauren looks around nervously, making sure no one is around before she decides to finally speak up, to say what is on her mind. "The truth is that I made up rules because every time I get close to someone, I push them away. My thoughts? My thoughts are scattered but if I'm being honest with myself, they consist mostly of you. My hopes are that I can finally get past the swirling darkness in my brain long enough to land on something. My dreams… My dreams consist of the thoughts I have of you, and how things would have played out if I just gave you a chance the first time. My fears are that you're realize that I'm terrible at commitment and I have secrets and that you'll leave… which is why I had the rules. But Bo, I'm not looking for a chase, so I don't want you to think that you were wasting your time. I'm sorry that I put your through that at the beginning, but I was running away from how I was feeling. But last night, I got all of the clarity in the world that I needed. I know what I want, I know _who_ I want and I'm sick and tired of running. I've been running my whole life. And why you? Because Bo, I like you more than you could ever imagine. You comfort me, you make me feel safe. All of the shit in my fucked up little world seems to go away when I'm with you. And if I'm going to keep the honesty train going, it was nice to meet you, too."

* * *

_**EH. Still not sure.** _


	7. VII: Only Love

**Title: ** FantasyCrush**  
****Summary: **Lauren Lewis lived by a very strict set of rules: no dating, no feelings, no sleepovers, no repeats, and absolutely NO numbers. But when a one night stand shows up randomly in the young doctor's life, Lauren's questioning whether or not to break a few of those rules. **Human/AU**  
**Rating: **M  
**A/N: **Hey guys! I have strep, so I finally had time to write this. sorry it took so long. I write everything on my phone, and my battery exploded so I lost **EVERYTHING**. But I finally got around to re-writing this entire chapter. Sorry if it sucks. I have also made a Twitter account so you guys can follow the updates, and also how long until the next chapter comes out. You're also free to ask me questions, if you would like! Follow me ** versusthequeer**.  
If you find that Tumblr is easier, let me know, and I'll make an account!

Song is **Only Love - PVRIS**

**Recap of Previous Chapter:  
**_"The truth is that I made up rules because every time I get close to someone, I push them away. My thoughts? My thoughts are scattered but if I'm being honest with myself, they consist mostly of you. My hopes are that I can finally get past the swirling darkness in my brain long enough to land on something. My dreams… My dreams consist of the thoughts I have of you, and how things would have played out if I just gave you a chance the first time. My fears are that you're realize that I'm terrible at commitment and I have secrets and that you'll leave… which is why I had the rules. But Bo, I'm not looking for a chase, so I don't want you to think that you were wasting your time. I'm sorry that I put your through that at the beginning, but I was running away from how I was feeling. But last night, I got all of the clarity in the world that I needed. I know what I want, I know who I want and I'm sick and tired of running. I've been running my whole life. And why you? Because Bo, I like you more than you could ever imagine. You comfort me, you make me feel safe. All of the shit in my fucked up little world seems to go away when I'm with you. And if I'm going to keep the honesty train going, it was nice to meet you, too."_

* * *

**Chapter VII: Only Love**

"Lauren, I…" Bo stutters, taking in everything Lauren had just told her. She really had no idea what to say, Bo had never been one to express her feeling in comprehensible sentences; it's the reason she wrote everything. "I have to go back in."

"Oh… okay." Lauren breathes out, confused by the demeanor Bo was showing.

"We have an encore… and I want you to hear it." Bo says, reassuring Lauren. "I'm not the best at talking about my feelings, it's why I sing them." Bo reaches her hand out towards Lauren, and she skeptically takes it.

"Okay…"

Bo pulls Lauren to the side of the stage and grabs her microphone and guitar.

"Hey! Sorry for the delay! I hope Kenzi wasn't boring you, too much!" Bo screams into the microphone. The crowd goes wild as Kenzi rimshots on her drums. "This _is, _and I promise this time, our last song. You'll have to bear with me, I wrote this song within the last 24 hours, so I can't promise I won't mess it up. I wrote this one directly from my heart, to a wonderful girl." Bo's eyes avert to Lauren who smiles warmly.

Bo starts picking the strings of her guitar, stepping on her delay pedal. "I'm not great at words or talking about the way I feel. But there's something about her that makes me want to try, to try not and fuck something good up in my life for once. This one's for you, Lauren."

_I'm hoping you weren't heaven sent,  
'Cause only hell knows where you've been.  
Your built composure's wearing thin,  
And all your wall are caving in._

_Before you shut this down, I just wanna lift you up._  
_I took all this love I found, and I hope that it's enough._

_I saw you, yeah you, you're breaking down._  
_I hope you, yeah you, you'd come around._  
_Now on't you shut this down, and no don't you give this up._  
_I took all this love I found, and I'm hoping it's enough._  
_Is it enough?_

_If we don't bend, then this might break._  
_Please don't give into this pain._  
_Just keep on counting down the days,_  
_And dream of me to keep you safe._

_Now you shut this down, oh no, don't you give this up._  
_I took all this love I found, and I hope that it's enough._

_I saw you, yeah you, you're breaking down._  
_I hope you, yeah you, you'd come around._  
_Now don't you shut this down, and no don't you give this up._  
_I took all this love I found, and I'm hoping it's enough._  
_Is it enough?_

Bo continues playing the soft melody before speaking into the microphone. "Okay, now I'm going to need your help! I want you to repeat after me. Okay? _Don't you shut this down."_

_"Don't you shut this down."_ The crowd repeats.

"_Don't you give this up." Bo sings._

"Don't you give this up." The crowd repeats again.

"Beautiful. On the count of three, we're going to do that twice! Okay!? Let's go; 1… 2… 3…!"

_Don't you shut this down (Don't you shut this down).  
Don't you give this up. (Don't you give this up).  
Don't you shut this down (Don't you shut this down).  
Don't you give this up. (Don't you give this up)._

_Before you came around, I was lost and out of place._  
_You're the only love I've found, and I'm hoping that you'll stay._

_Please stay._  
_Please stay._  
_Please stay._

The song ends and the crowd is going nuts. Bo is just relieved that she made it through the entire song without fucking it up once. She looks over at Lauren who is wiping tears out of her eyes. She motions for the doctor to come onto stage with her and Lauren shyly walks over to Bo. She hears the crowd go "awe" as she hugs Lauren, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"So?" Bo says, smiling widely at Lauren.

"Of course, I'll stay." Lauren replies, pecking Bo on the lips, sending the crowd into a frenzy.

"Glad to hear it."

**XXX**

Bo, Lauren, Tamsin, Lachlan, and Kenzi were all gathered at a table at the Dal talking over drinks.

"So anyway, I accidentally swung my Katana when Bo tapped me on the shoulder and completely sliced her arm open!" Kenzi says, trying her best to contain the giggle that she so desperately failed at.

The whole entire tables erupts in laughter before Lachlan speaks up, "I saw that gash on her when she came into the hospital. It was pretty terrible. However," Lachlan tilts his head to look at Bo's arm, "My sister is obviously great at stitching people up!"

"I'll say," Bo adds in, looking at the handiwork Lauren had done.

"You guys are both extremely biased." Lauren says as she rolls her eyes.

"Whatever." Lachlan laughs. "So, Bo, I really liked your show!"

"Thanks, Lachlan." Bo smiles, "But none of it would have been possible without Lauren as inspiration. If it weren't for one of the songs, we probably wouldn't have been booked. We haven't played in awhile. It felt really good to be back up on that stage."

Lauren smiles as her heart swells in her chest. She grabs onto Bo's hand under the table and gives it a light squeeze. Lauren was on Cloud Nine. She had never thought that she'd been in this situation again. She never thought that she would find someone who she could see herself having a relationship with, but Bo took away all of those insecurities. Lauren knew then and there that she wanted to be with Bo, no matter the cost.

"Well, that's wonderful to hear," Lachlan says, smiling at his sister. "But if you guys don't mind, I have to get going. I'm covering the morning shift tomorrow. Lauren, I'll see you when you start. Bo, Kenzi, Tamsin, I really hope to see you guys soon."

"Bye, Lachlan!" Everyone says in unison as the tall doctor pushes his seat back and stands up. He waves goodbye before leaving.

"Come to think of it, Kenzi and I better get going as well!" Tamsin exclaims. "I told Dyson I'd help him with that dead end lead we got earlier and Kenzi has a hot, late night date with Hale, if I recall correctly."

"Right you are, TamTam. Bye guys, it was really good seeing you!" Kenzi exclaims. Her and Tamsin get up and walk out leaving Bo and Lauren by themselves.

"So…" Bo draws out.

"So, I really liked your songs…" Lauren says.

"Well, I really like you."

"I really like you, too, Bo. How about… we uhm, skip this joint and go have a _free_ glass of wine somewhere a little less crowded?" Lauren suggests, mentally slapping herself for having absolutely no game.

"Well, all of my alcohol is free, here. But I could go for somewhere a little more silent." Bo winks at the doctor.

**XXX**

They arrive at Lauren's house and Bo takes in the settings around her. Everything about this place definitely screamed Lauren; from the paintings on the wall to the microscope and giant computer monitor in the living room. Bo smiles as she looks around, taking a seat on the couch while Lauren goes into the kitchen to grab the wine. She comes back with two champagne flutes and a bottle of Pinot, popping off the cork and pouring each of them a glass. Lauren and Bo clink their glasses together before taking a sip, none of them saying a word; not that words were needed.

Lauren brushes the strands of hair away from Bo's eyes, setting her glass down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. Lauren can feel Bo smile under her kiss, and she moves her right hand to rest on the side of Bo's face, deepening the kiss. Bo's arm snakes around Lauren's waist, pulling her closer.

Lauren pulls away, resting her nose on Bo's before exhaling loudly. "Wow."

"Yeah, wow…" Bo breathes out before capturing the doctor's lips again. The two manage to get up, and somehow without injury, make it to Lauren's bedroom. Bo's back hits the mattress and she lets out a small gasp as Lauren climbs on to of her, attacking the pulse point on Bo's neck.

There was a sense of urgency between the two, and it was very apparent as Lauren's hands started to wander under Bo's shirt, her right hand trailing up Bo's side as the other sat in the dips of her hip. The brunette lets out a small moan as Lauren's hand dips under her bra, cupping her breast.

Lauren feels Bo tugging at the bottom of her shirt and stops the assault on her neck to pull it off, moving on to remove Bo's shirt after hers is long gone on the floor. Lauren sits above Bo, straddling her hips and looking down at the woman that has all but captured all of her attention.

"You're so beautiful." Laura barely whispers as she takes in the sight before her, her hands resting right above the waistband of Bo's jeans.

"Nothing compares to you, doctor." Bo replies, taking shallows breaths, the want growing in every inch of her body. Bo wraps her hand behind Lauren's neck, and pulls her down. As soon as Lauren's lips meet Bo's, the brunette grasps on to Lauren's waist, flipping the blonde over. Bo's lips travel down Lauren's neck, leaving little love bites as she continues kissing every inch of skin.

Bo's hands fumble with the button on Lauren's jeans, but she somehow manages to get them off, kicking hers off in the process. Lauren's back arches as Bo's hands travel up the inside of her thighs. Lauren moans as Bo's fingers gently glide over her center, hooking into the waistband of her panties, pulling them down slowly. Bo's left hand reaches behind the doctor to unclasp her bra, exposing every beautiful inch of skin. Bo soaks up the sight of Lauren in the dim bedroom light before leaning down and gently kissing her. Bo's hand trails back up Lauren's thigh and her finger glides through Lauren's folds.

Lauren deepens the kiss as Bo dips two fingers inside of her. Bo starts a slow and steady rhythm, her thumb pressing against Lauren's clit every so often, sending the blonde over the edge.

"Oh, God, Bo." Lauren moans between kisses. Bo breaks away from the kiss and starts kissing down Lauren's chest to her breasts. She wraps her lips around her left breast, flicking her tongue over the nipple, causing the doctor to arch her back and moan uncontrollably.

"Fuck." Lauren gasps out as she felt herself close to her climax. Bo feels Lauren tighten around her fingers and she moves back up to kiss the beautiful doctor.

After Lauren finishes riding out her orgasm, she exhales loudly. "I think I could fall in love with you." She says, just above a whisper, not knowing if Bo actually heard her or not.

"Hmm?" Bo questions as she tries to catch her breath.

"Nothing, just trying to get my head straight after that." Lauren lies.

"That good, huh?" Bo jokes, falling on top of the blonde.

"Really good." Lauren replies.

"Well, if I do recall, you definitely left that impression on me the first night." Bo smiles.

"Well then… Let me leave that impression on you again," Lauren smirks before flipping Bo onto her back.

* * *

**I'm not great at writing smut, but yeah! Enjoy the fluff. The drama is yet to come.  
**


	8. VIII: Framed

**Title: **Fantasy Crush**  
****Summary: **Lauren Lewis lived by a very strict set of rules: no dating, no feelings, no sleepovers, no repeats, and absolutely NO numbers. But when a one night stand shows up randomly in the young doctor's life, Lauren's questioning whether or not to break a few of those rules. **Human/AU**  
**Rating: **M  
**A/N: **I apologize. I am so sorry for how this took to write. I'm back in school and still working overnights, so I have little time to do anything. Drama is here, this entire chapter is pretty much just straight dialogue. It's kind of shitty, but it has a nice ending. This story will probably only be a few more chapters, but I'll maybe write a sequel. Kind of hate this chapter, but bear with it.

* * *

**Chapter VIII: **Framed

Lauren woke up the next morning to Bo's arms wrapped tightly around her waist. The doctor stares at the exquisite sight before her, wondering how she got so lucky to have met someone like Bo. In just a short while, Bo has completely turned her life upside down. Lauren was tired of running from her past, her problems, and her fears of commitment. She wanted to give whatever Bo want a chance. She smiles as she brushes the hair out of the beautiful brunette's face. Bo stirs in her sleep before slowly opening up her eyes.

"Hey, you're still here," Bo says, almost in disbelief.

"Well, of course I am, silly. This is MY house." Lauren laughs, pressing a small kiss to Bo's forehead.

"You'd be surprised at how many people leave their sexual encounters in their own apartment, sometimes." Bo says, sticking her tongue out at Lauren.

"You're not just some sexual encounter, Bo. I can assure you that I am done running." Lauren smiles and Bo sighs in relief.

"I'm glad to hear that because I really care for you, Lauren. You make me feel on top of the world." Bo confesses.

"Good," Lauren says as she kisses Bo. "Because you make me—"

Lauren's sentence gets interrupted when there is an abrupt knocking on her front door. She's half tempted to just ignore whoever is there, but the knocking gets more and more intense. Lauren excuses herself, quickly dressing before going to the front door. When she opens it, she is met with the sight of a police officer.

"Lauren Lewis?" The officer says, his eyes intimidating her.

"Yes?" Laura says, raising an eyebrow, not knowing why a cop is at her door.

"You're under arrest for the attempted murder of Ryan Lambert." The officer says and Lauren's eyes go wide. Lauren stands there shocked as the officer cuffs her and turns her around to lead her out. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…"

"Dyson! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lauren hears Bo scream from behind her.

"I'm doing what I was told." Dyson growls back at his sister.

Lauren looks at Bo, tears filling her eyes, and whispers, "I'm so sorry, Bo."

Dyson looks between the two before continuing to recite Lauren's rights to her, walking her out of her house.

**xxx**

**Down At The Station  
**Lauren sits in an interrogation room, eyes rolling and fingers tapping on the table.

"I'm going to ask you, again. Why did you try to kill Ryan Lambert?" Dyson says, calmly.

"I didn't try to kill, anyone." Lauren replies, annoyed.

"We have forensic evidence. The needle has your fingerprints, the drug was signed out under your name at the hospital." Dyson argues.

"Exactly, Detective. I'm being fucking framed. Do you know how many needles doctors have touched without gloves on? Have you ever even set foot in a hospital? It is not a requirement that we wear gloves, only if we believe the patient's blood to be contaminated. It is extremely easy for someone to get a hold of an unused needle that we have touched." Lauren quips back.

"And what about the drug?" Dyson asks, when he realizes that Lauren had a point about the needles, no pun intended.

"What?" Lauren says while pointing to the sheet of paper Dyson had placed in front of her, "The anesthesia? We use that commonly in a hospital. If I recall, I used a localized anesthetic when Bo came in to get stitches. We sign anesthesia out constantly. It would have been like taking candy from a baby for anyone to get a hold of enough anesthesia to kill someone. Death is always a major risk, especially with anesthetics used for sedation."

"Fair enough… Where were you the night before last at around midnight to 2am?"

"I was at home." Lauren answers.

"Can anyone confirm that?" Dyson questions.

"Yes, my brother and phone towers can. I was talking on the phone with him since 11pm. He was trying to get me to go talk to Bo and after a couple of hours of his ranting, I left for Detective Dennis' house. Listen, Detective…"

"Dennis." Dyson raises an eyebrow.

"Wait… what?" Lauren asks, eyes grown wide from shock. "You're Bo's brother. Don't you think this is a little bit of a conflict of interest?"

"If you want me to bring another detective in here, I'd be happy to oblige. I was given orders to bring you in, question you, and then book you. I'm just carrying those out." Dyson says.

"It's fine… Just would have been nice to know that. Listen, I know you're just doing your job, but it wasn't me. I met Ryan Lambert once, when I was dating Evony. I would have no reason, whatsoever, to hurt him." Lauren explains. "I was with Bo on the night in question, she can confirm that. You can even check my location via cell phone towers because I was on the phone with my brother when I left my house and on the drive to Bo's house. I stopped once at a gas station, but the twenty minute drive that it took me would not have given me any time to stop and inject some guy with enough anesthesia to kill him. The gas station cameras can confirm I was there at 1:45 in the morning, and Bo can confirm I showed up at her door at 2."

"Okay, I personally believe you, but with the forensic evidence against you, I have to hold you until arraignment tomorrow. I won't take you down to the DOC, but you'll have to stay in county tonight. I'm sorry, Dr. Lewis…" Dyson apologizes.

"I get it… I know how this works, but I'm willing to work with you guys because the last thing I need is to be wrongfully convicted of a crime I didn't commit. I know how the forensic evidence works, but as a doctor, like I said before, we touch a lot with our bare hands and we sign out drugs every single day. It wouldn't be rocket science to frame one of us…" Lauren says.

"I know, and after you reminded me of that, I realized that it would be fairly easy. Now, you said that you knew the victim? Can you try and remember when and where?"

"Back when I was dating Evony, she threw this huge party. I had work, but when I got off, I swung by because you know, girlfriends do that. Well, he was there and we just had a short conversation. I haven't seen him since then. He told me he was a good friend of Evony's and then just disappeared. That was three years ago, right before Evony and I broke up."

"So, you've only met the victim once?" Lauren nods. "How long were you dating Evony?"

"For about a year." Lauren repies.

"And it ended when?"

"Two years ago. We were engaged. Long story short, everything ended abruptly." Lauren sighs.

"Were you aware of any illegal activity involving Evony?"

"No. Nor was I involved. When we dated, she was this prestigious curator. All I know is that after we broke up, she changed. I don't know how, but when she came by to talk to me the other day, she was different…"

"Wait… You saw her the other day?" Dyson asks, his interest in Lauren's old flame rising.

"Yeah, she stopped by the hospital…" Lauren states before her eyes go wide, "Oh god… Evony."

"Evony was at YOUR hospital the other day?" Lauren nods. "What do you think she was doing there?"

"She told me she wanted to talk. We talked outside, but it didn't end so well." Lauren fumbles over her words. She's in disbelief.

"So she never stepped foot in the hospital?"

"No, she did… She showed up on the floor I was working on… If she is the reason behind this, why would she try to kill Ryan?" Lauren wants answers.

"You said you weren't aware of any illegal activity involving her, right?"

"Right." Lauren confirms.

"Two years ago, Evony was linked to the King-Pin of a drug cartel… That King-Pin was Ryan Lambert. We believe that the two have been operating a drug cartel since." Dyson explains. "Maybe she stood to inherit something if he were to be dead. We don't know. We've been building a case trying to bust her for the last couple of years."

"Shit," is all Lauren can say. She takes a couple of seconds to think before looking at Dyson. "I think I know why I was framed."

**xxx**

**Outside of the Interrogation Room  
**Bo paced furiously up and down the hallway, waiting for Dyson, Lauren, or both to walk out of the interrogation room. She had no idea how Lauren could have been involved in an attempted murder, that wasn't like the doctor at all. She wished she knew what was going on in there, but Dyson was taking control over it. A million thing were running through her head right now, and Bo had no idea how to take it.

How could anyone as sweet and caring as Lauren be the mastermind behind the attempted murder of a drug cartel king pin? It made absolutely no sense to her. _How would Lauren even know Ryan? What reasoning would she have for killing him?_

Bo wished she could do something, find a lead that doesn't involve Lauren at all, but how? Ryan Lambert is about the most private person in the world, and Evony hadn't slipped up at all.

As Bo continues pacing, she hears a door open and close. She turns around to see Dyson walking towards her.

"What are you doing here?" Dyson asks.

"Is she really guilty of this?" Bo asks, her heart dropping.

"I don't know. I don't believe she is but there's forensic evidence stacked up against her… Bo, were you with her two nights ago?"

"Yes… She was at my house at 2 in the morning. She just showed up at my door." Bo says.

"Thank you," Dyson says as he puts his hand on his sister's shoulder. "I'm doing my best to prove she's innocent, but we do have to hold her for the night."

"You can't be serious? On what grounds?"

"On the grounds of the forensic evidence, until we can talk to the judge at arraignment tomorrow. Part of her alibi checks out, I was just going to check on the other half of it."

"What was the alibi?"

"That she was with you, but there was a two hour window that we have for Ryan's attempted murder, so I'm making sure she was where she said she was before she went to your place."

"And where was that?"

"At home, on the phone with her brother. I'm going to check her phone records and tower signals. The crime happened 20 miles away from her house, so if she's in range of the towers by her house for as long as she said she was until she drove to your place, then we have that much to present to the court." Dyson explains. "Listen, I believe she was framed by Evony. Lauren said that Evony was at the hospital before the attack happened."

"Yeah… I remember that." Bo says, remembering when she saw Lauren and Evony fighting outside.

"Lauren thinks Evony framed her because of you." Dyson states. "You're not safe right now, Bo."

"What?"

"You need to go talk to Lauren. I'll go check out the rest of her alibi, but do not leave this building without further notice." Dyson says before walking away.

If Bo thought she was confused before, she's even more confused now. She heads towards the interrogation room, knocking softly before entering. Lauren looks up from the table and breathes out loudly, her eyes meeting Bo's. There's a somber smile on Lauren's face as she plays with the cup of water that Dyson had given her.

"I hope you're not here to take my DNA evidence," Lauren jokes, referring to the cup.

"I'm just making sure you're okay." Bo says as she sits down across from the woman she's so madly in love with.

"I'm as okay as anyone who's been framed can be." Lauren sighs.

"I heard Dyson say that. Why do you think she framed you?" Bo asks.

"The day that she came to the hospital, the day we fought, Evony wanted to know if the reason I wouldn't accept her apology and her declaration of love was because of you… I don't know how she would have known that I knew you… But I remember her screaming 'Does this have to do with Bo?'. I yelled at her, and then I walked away hearing her mutter something about how I'd regret this or somewhere along those lines. But she was at the hospital that day. All of this forensic evidence they have against me, she could have easily stolen when I left. Dyson's checking my alibi, and we're going to attempt to present that to the court tomorrow. Dyson said your boss is pretty pinned on having the forensic evidence against me, though."

"Wow… I just…" Bo stutters. "This is a lot to take in…."

"Dyson also told me about the drug ring thing she's involved in. I now know why you know her, and why you were so interested in my past. But Bo, I can assure you, I had no idea. My biggest concern is how Evony knew about us." Lauren says. "She's ruthless, Bo. I told Dyson I was concerned for your safety, especially with this…"

"Lauren, I appreciate it, I do. But I can deal with Evony. Right now, this is about you. And we're going to do our best to make sure that you are not wrongfully convicted of this crime. Have you contacted your lawyer?"

"No, had Dyson not been as understanding, I would have. But he's on my side, you're on my side… I don't think I would even need one at this point. I can handle it myself. I'll represent myself tomorrow at arraignment."

"I hate seeing you here." Bo sympathizes.

"Trust me, Bo, I hate being here. It would have been nice to stay in bed all day instead of being arrested first thing in the morning." Lauren says, chuckling lightly. "We'll get through this, just like everything else we've been through."

"Together, right?" Bo asks.

"Always."

* * *

**Still iffy on this chapter. I also haven't been using my twitter account, but I swear I will... not that any of you pay attention to it. BUT if you do,  
versusthequeer**


End file.
